Astro, Un padrino fuera de Serie
by Rivera92
Summary: Tootie siempre ha tenido una vida muy dificil (incluso peor que Timmy), hasta que el mundo mágico se le otorga un padrino algo distinto a los demas, pero que sucedera si este ser magico resulta ser el hermano gemelo perdido de Cosmo. -Historia Re-inscrita. (lo siento soy malo con los Summary)


**Los Padrino magicos**

Astro: Un padrino fuera de serie.

**Prologo  
**  
**(Mundo Mágico)**

"Hospital Mágico"

Se mira la sala de espera en donde estaba Mama cosma y Naricosmo (como niño de 12, con frenos y la nariz más grande) quien estaba jugando cartas con otros seres mágicos y les quitaba el dinero, para que después se le cayera de la manga un par de cartas que eran de As, y salir corriendo para evitar una golpiza (pero al final lo agarran). Entonces se escuchaban gritos (de Papa Cosmo) de la sala de operaciones. Mama Cosma se preocupa más.

"PORFAVOR, SOLO ACABEN CON MI SUFRIMIENTO, LO SUPLICO"

Seguido de los gritos del doctor.

"ESCARPELO…SUCCION…EMPUJE… SEQUENME EL SUDOR, ENFERMERA…EMPUJE" –doctor Mágico.

"DOCTOR CUANDO VA INICIAR CON EL PACIENTE" –Dice la enfermera Mágica

"CUANDO CORTE MUY BIEN MI SANDWICH (empieza a comerlo)…LISTO YA TERMINE, AHORA VOLVAMOS CON EL PACIENTE" – dice el Doctor.

"PORFAVOR, SOLO SOY UN SER MAGICO HUMILDE, AYUDENME (empieza a llorar)" –dice Papa Cosmo.

"INICIEMOS YA, EN 20 MIN. INICIA MI TELENOVELA" (se ilumina la habitación).

En eso se abren las puertas del quirófano, al principio sale humo para finalizar con un brillo de sol, sale una silueta de un hada macho cargando algo en sus dos brazos. Era un doctor viejo y gordo.

-FELICIDADES SON GEMELOS! –dice el Doctor mientras tenia a dos bebes mágicos en sus brazos.

Eran gemelos idénticos, casi ni se distinguían, ambos tenían el cabello verde, ojos verdes, y sonreían.

A Mama cosma la llena de alegría y toma al par en sus brazos, para después ir con Papa Cosmo quien estaba completamente muerto de la emoción (del nacimiento).

-Miralos cariño, son hermosos. –dice Mama cosma.

-Si, así es querida. –dice Papa cosmo.- y como los llamaremos.

Mama cosma mira a uno quien estaba chupando un chupete y al ver al otro quien metía su chupete a la nariz y a la vez en la oreja.

Mama cosma mira al segundo y dice:

-Ha este pequeñín lo llamaremos Cosmo. –dice ella.

Y voltea ver al gemelo que aunque parecía tranquilo, también molestaba a su hermano metiéndole su propio chupete a la nariz de cosmo (con los dos chupetes en la nariz y riendo) hasta que Cosmo estornuda y ambos hermanos se ríen juntos.

-Mmmmm, difícil… esta difícil. –dice Mama cosma mientras veía a su alrededor para que se le ocurriera un nombre.

Entonces los pequeños bebes hacen aparecer una estrella roja a punto de estallar, y explota destruyendo todo.

-Cuidado con los Astros. –dice un paciente viejo.

-Eso es!...Tu nombre será… "Astro" –dice Mama Cosma quien estaba quemada.  
**  
(Varios meses después)  
**  
Se mira a Mama Cosma quien estaba dando un paseo con Cosmo y Astro en una carriola, por una repostería mágica, donde trabajaba la Nana Boom Boom.

-Que lindos bebes, quieren unos pastelitos. -dice nana boom boom.

-Aahahaha. -los bebes alegres.

Astro se come el suyo de bolada, pero Cosmo lo choca contra su frente una y otra vez.

Entonces se escucha un ruido (contenedores cayendo). Que alerta a Nana Boom Boom.

-OIGAN! Tengan cuidado con esos contenedores! !POR POCO Y LO HECHAN AL SUELO!  
Los trabajadores se asustan: "L-LO sentimos Nana Boom boom, no volverá a pasar!

Mama cosma, tiene curiosidad. –Contienen esos contenedores, para alarmarse tanto.

-Es porque contienen sustancias derivadas de objetos muy altos en magia como del Muffin mágico, o las super semillas entre otros, cuando los cocinado su magia se vuelve controlada, pero dejan un liquido muy inestable, pero su magia muy poderosa!

Mama cosma queda muy sorprendida.

-Pero para que nada pase, los transportamos en contenedores y lo vaciamos en un contenedor mas grande para que no pueda ser una molestia. –dice Nana Boom Boom muy confiada.

-Y no temen de que suceda un accidente? –dice Mama cosma dudando.

-Porfavor que podría pasar!1 –dice Nana Boom Boom.

Pero entonces el estomago de Astro ruge nuevamente y le llega un aroma que lo golpea en la nariz. Astro se sale de la carriola y sigue el aroma hasta llegar a un cuarto (semiabierto) que decia. "Si se atreve entrar, DARSE POR MUERTO"

Cuando entra mira una caja de panecillos en un mueble muy alto.

Astro se sube en algunas cajas para poder cogerlos, (y debajo de él estaba un contenedor gigante que contenía las sustancias inestables) y entonces cuando Astro coge un panecillo y lo empieza a comer (felizmente), después de comerlos todos empieza a moverse pero tropieza y cae adentro del contenedor donde empiezan a salir rayos y luces despampanantes del contenedor.

Cuando Nana boom boom y mama cosma se dan cuenta de eso y la madre mira la carriola.

-ASTRO!, DONDE ESTA ASTRO. –dice Mama Cosma entrando en panico.

-Como sabes quién es quién? –dice Nana Boom Boom confundida.

-Simple, Cosmo aun no se come su pan. –dice MamaCosma apuntando a Cosmo quien estaba aun chocando el pan contra su cabeza.

Cuando entran al cuarto ya era tarde, y terminando viendo a un Astro (Con el cabello rojo) comiendo unos roles de canela.

-anannanaa ("eso estuvo Asombroso") nananana ("Otra vez"). –dice Astro Aplaudiendo.

-OH Santos cielos! –dice Nana Boom Boom.

**(Tiempo después)  
**  
Aparecen como oficiales y Hadas del Consejo Magico.

-Porque se lo quieren llevar. –dice Mama cosma abrazando a Astro, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Mama Cosma, entienda… es muy peligroso que un hada tenga un poder tan ilimitado. –dice un consejal. –por el bien de todos, será mejor llevarlo a otro lugar, para ver si podemos controlar su ilimitado poder!

-Y por que no lo pueden hacer aquí. –dice Papa cosmo.

-Sería peligroso, para los habitantes del mundo mágico… ya fue muy peligroso de que haya nacido gemelos al mismo tiempo…algo muy inusual…Oficiales. –dice el concejal.

-NO!, NO SE LLEVARAN A MI BEBE!. –dice Mama Cosma.

-Sujetenla, oficiales! –dice un concejal.

Ellos obedecen, pero son agarrado por Mama cosma y la fuerza de la mama fue más potente (estrellándolos contra el suelo).

De pronto sin que Mama Cosma se diera cuenta, Astro es tomado por uno de los concejales, Mama cosma lo quería de vuelta pero es es facheada por una especie de lápiz neurolizador (borrado de memoria) y los deja inmotizados a todos ahi.

-Muy bien!, escuchen…!SOLO TUVIERON UN HIJO (Dándoles a Cosmo) SOLO UNO NADA MAS! –dice el concejal. –Ahora lo querrás mucho.

-Muy bien, arreglen todo como si nunca hubiera existido este bebe. –dice otro jefe.

-Sr. Esta seguro de eso, después de todo es solo un bebe! –dice una hada mujer dudando, tenía una actitud muy seria, era más alta que los demás, es rubia, y tenia una varita larga como un baston.

-Tranquila Agente Von Strangle, solo será temporal, cuando encontremos la manera de volverlo a la normalidad, lo regresaremos a su familia, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada. –dice un concejal.

-Ok, andando. –dice ella haciendo lo que le ordenaron.

Al terminar el operativo, le alteraron la memoria a todos los que tuvieron un contacto con Astro o hayan sabido de él.

-Ya está listo Sr. –dice la hada jefe.

-Bien hecho chicos. –cuando termina de decir eso lo flashea a todos los agentes menos a la lider.

-Por que hizo eso señor. –dice ella.

–lo siento Grey, pero como dijimos nadie debe saber aunque sea un poco de este pequeñín, solo nosotros. –dice el concejal. –y como usted es la mejor, queremos que sea la que se encargue de Astro.

-Que? –dice Grey asombrada.  
**  
(Con Mama Cosma)  
**  
-Pequeño Cosmo, te cuidare siempre y no dejare que te alejes de mi. –dice ella. –Porque siento, que no quisiera que volviera ocurrir, pero no sé por qué?.

**(Varios milenios más tarde)  
**  
Se miran como hadas científicas viendo notas.

-Lo sentimos Sr. Pero es imposible extraerle este poder a Astro. –dice el Hada. – la mezcla se unió con su poder, dándole asi la habilidad de hacer lo que sea sin reglas o límite alguno.

-Así que solo hay malas noticias. –dice el hada jefe.

-No, también hay buenas, el entrenamiento que le dio Grey afino sus habilidades, mucho mejor que cualquier hada que haya existido. –dice un hada.

-Eso parece bueno, pero recuerden que todavía tiene ese comportamiento rebelde. –dice el hada jefe. –recuerden que varias veces se ha escapado….No quiero recordar las cosas que ha hecho….

En eso un hada científica entra al lugar.

-Sr, tengo una idea, que podría solucionarlo todo. –dice el Hada 2.

-Cual es?

-Hay que darle un ahijado. –dice el Hada 2.

-QUEEEE!? Estas loco! No tenemos ni idea de lo que pudiera pasar. –dice el jefe.

-Jefe sus poderes jamás disminuirán, pero podemos hacer que controle y afinarla. –dice el hada.

-Y?

-Que si le damos un ahijado, esa magia podría controlarse o al menos que el aprenda responsabilidad…. bueno es una teoría. – Hada 2.

-Pero el chico debe estar muy necesitado para tener sus servicios. –dice el Concejal.

-Ya me adelante a eso, Sr. Mira. –le da un folder. –Ella será, cumple con las expectativas.

-Mmmm Por el… oh mi…como puede existir un niño asi…. –dice el Concejal. – acepto pero solo más vale que funcione

**(Con Astro)  
**  
-Astro, tenemos que hablar. –dice el concejal.

Se mira a alguien parecido a cosmo, pero con el pelo rojo, sigue conservando sus ojos verdes y su vestimenta, vestia una camisa azul con pantalones negros. En una mesa flotante con muñecos como visitantes

-Que quieren, no ven que estoy tomando el te con mis amigos! –dice Astro.

-Son muñecos Astro!. –dice el concejal.

-Nunca les gusta mis amigos. –dice Astro decepcionado.

-Astro he estado hablando con otras hadas y hemos pensado en dejarte salir. –dice el concejal. –Pero tienes que hacer una cosa…

-Enserio! Lo dice enserio! Genial que tengo que hacer, comer un insecto, matar una criatura, hare lo que sea. –dice Astro.

-Ser Padrino de un niño. –dice el concejal.

-Uuuuuhhhh tambien puedo hacerlo. –dice Astro.

**(En Dimmsdalle)  
**

**(En la casa de Tootie)**

Se mira a Tootie completamente triste, era el día de su cumpleaños (otra vez) y como siempre nadie fue a felicitarla debido a su hermana mayor Vicky.

Cuando Tootie pasa por un armario, adentro se escucha las voces de sus padre.

-Feliz c-cupleaños Tootie, te hubiéramos comprado un pastel…pero no pudimos porque le tememos a Vicky. –dice los 2 padres temblando adentro del armario. –Oigan hay alguien mas aquí!

-Mucho gusto, llevo aquí mas de una semana, creen que ya podamos salir. –dice un chico igual de asustado.

De pronto se escucha un grito, provocando que los padres y el chico se encerraran de nuevo.

-ENANA, VEN AQUÍ! –dice Vicky.

Tootie solo lanzo un fuerte suspiro y va donde estaba su hermana.

-S-si Vicky. –dice Tootie con algo de miedo.

-Sabes hoy es tu cumpleaños y te compre esto. –le muestra un regalo envuelto.

-Bien, que se supone que es esto. –dice Tootie dudando.

-Que?! Crees que no puedo comprarle algo no fatal para mi pequeña hermanita! –dice Vicky.

-Sí. –dice Tootie alzando una ceja.

-Bueno si no lo quieres, entonce…

-Esta bien la acepto. –Tootie le quita la caja y cuando la abre un grupo de ratas le saltan a la cara.

La pequeña niña estaba sufriendo mientras la mayor solo se reía.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ENANA. –dice Vicky. –Oye que tal otro regalo! –dice ella con un objeto envuelto en forma de sierra.

Tootie solo sale corriendo mientras corria por su vida, hasta su habitación, donde empezó a llorar.

-Porque esto me pasa a mí, (sniff)… El chico que me gusta casi ni me hace caso…mis padres no ayudan cuando lo necesito y siempre tengo que estar aguatando los constantes torturas de Vicky las 24 horas! Siento que nada bueno me a pasado últimamente, SOY TAN INFELIZ!

En eso un Flash suena detrás de él y al voltear se ilumina el mundo y salen fuegos artificiales, y mira a Astro quien estaba de espaldas alzando sus brazos a los lados y se voltea de golpe.

-Despreocúpate niñita porque estoy aquí para hacer de tu infierno, un mundo de sueño. –dice Astro.

Tootie se sorprende por lo que vio que se sacude los ojos.

-YO SOY ASTRO! TU PADRINO MAGICO! Y tu amiga tienes un nombre.

-Me llamo Tootie!

Continuara….

* * *

Historia re-inscrita...

Este Fic esta mas enfocado en Tootie, porque si se ponen a pensar ella puede que sufra mas, incluso mas que Timmy.

Asi que le di un padrino que incluso pueda romper las reglas si este quisiera...

Espero les guste...


End file.
